


Flowers in the Wind (The Scions Remix)

by lirin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen, Minas Tirith, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The wind sighs through the courtyard like a caress.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Flowers in the Wind (The Scions Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assorted Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882) by [Forodwaith (Northland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Forodwaith). 



> Inspired by "Posterity", in [chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882/chapters/944163) of the linked drabble collection.

The wind sighs through the courtyard like a caress. 

Once, this courtyard was barren, with nothing to stop the wind from storming through, whipping little whirlwinds in the dust that was the dead tree's sole companion.

Now, a new tree stands in its place, and it is not barren. A new queen sits beneath it, full of life. The wind reaches out to them as it passes. It tugs the queen's hair into swirling tendrils, and borrows the scent of the flowers above her to share with the city.

The city is no longer cold, and neither is the wind.


End file.
